Stronger
by Victoria Secret
Summary: What doesn't kill Hinata, will only make her stronger. She will avenge the death of her cousin, and she will get Sasuke Uchiha for his wrongdoing... just as long as she doesn't fall for him at the same time. SasuHina
1. Memories

**Because of you, I am afraid.**

-Kelly Clarkson, song "Because of You."

* * *

_It was at the best of times, and it was the worst of them. I saw my cousin, Neji, die at a very young age of fourteen, which was two years ago. We were enjoying an afternoon walk, and he was giving me very important advice on standing out because I was such a shy person around everyone. It was until that day that my life would change. Forever._

_November 5th to be exact. When that day always came around, I immediately became very depressed. Neji was not only a cousin to me, but a very kind brother to me. I was so close to him and I could tell him, well basically everything! Even my crush with Naruto Uzumaki._

_Anyways, we were strolling and conversing and I'll never forget that advice he gave to me. He told me, "Be the strong girl you always were. You never showed you were it, but deep down inside, I know you are." When we were about to go home, we both heard a loud BANG! We panicked and we started running for our lives. Fortunately, we found an alley to hide in, but the loud BANG kept coming closer and closer..._

_Neji told me to stay silent in the alley and as scared as I was, I did what he had told me to do. No one saw me because of how dark the alley's shadows had hidden me. However, Neji was too late to hide with me and... they... had found him._

_I heard the loud BANG again from a gunshot and saw the shadow of someone collapsing. I gasped, but quickly covered my mouth as I saw my beloved cousin falling to the ground, shimmering blood pouring out from his body. I trembled and couldn't stay quiet, but what really frightened me was when I saw the murderer. He hadn't noticed me yet, but I had enough of a glimpse to describe him to anyone..._

_He had black, spiky hair with long bangs that covered his pale face. He had intense, onyx eyes that showed dullness and yet, anger. I recognized instantly who he was. Sasuke Uchiha._

_He goes to my high school. Almost every girl is in love with him. But me, that is. I didn't really feel anything towards him, but until that day, I hated everything about him. I don't care how ridiculously handsome he is. He is poison to me._

_When he left, I came running towards the dead body of my cousin and cried my eyes out. He looked peaceful and yet... sad at the same time. Till that day, I promised I'd get stronger. For Neji._

-x-

The bell rang. It was the first class of the first period of the first day in school. Hinata was opening her locker and getting the books that she needed. After she was done, someone slammed it shut for her. It was her best girl friend, Tenten. Her light brown hair was in the usual two buns.

"Oy! Hinata-chan!" Tenten exclaimed.

Hinata smiled a bit. "H-Hello Ten! H-How was your s-summer?"

Tenten shrugged. "It was alright." They both were headed to their class. "Went to the beach, to the carnival, basically everywhere. What about you? Haven't heard much from you at all, except from Kiba." She winked at Hinata. "I think he likes you!"

Hinata blushed her usual redness. "Nah... I d-don't think he likes a girl l-like me..."

Tenten rolled her chocolate eyes. "It's pretty obvious." At the same time she said that, Hinata glanced at the guy of her dreams. Naruto Uzumaki. He was talking to Sakura Haruno, who wasn't really paying attention to him. How she liked the way his blond hair was messy, and his blue lively eyes stayed happy. She waved at Naruto and to her liking, he waved back.

"Ah, I see," Tenten muttered to Hinata.

She blushed even more and without keeping her eyes off of Naruto, she accidentally bumped into a person. She fell dramatically and all her books were on the ground, while the person was still standing up.

"I-I'm v-very sorry!" she apologized while grabbing the books on the floor. After picking them all up, she stood to see the figure and gasped shockingly. It was the face of her cousin's killer. It was Sasuke Uchiha.

She fainted when she was the sight of him. Sasuke arched an eyebrow when he saw her collapse like that.

"Oh my God, Hinata!" Tenten yelled and tried to wake her up. All eyes were on them.

"Hinata-chan!?" Naruto called out. He too, went to see if she was okay.

To everyone's surprised, Sasuke picked up the unconscious girl. "I'll take her to the nurse," he announced.

No one argued. They only watched him, carrying Hinata bridal -style, and heading towards the nurse's office.

"Lucky," a girl whispered.

"I think she did that on purpose," another girl whispered.

"I wish that was me!"

"What a fake."

"Sasuke-kun! Carry me next!"

Sasuke groaned about the things he heard. He hated when the girls had kept attempting to flirt with him. It was just so...irritating.

Anyways, he was at the nurse at a matter of only two minutes, since Hinata wasn't really heavy to cover.

The nurse looked at him confusingly. "She fainted," he explained to her.

"Just take her to that room and lie her down there," the nurse directed.

He did as told and opened the door to the room.

-x-

Sasuke watched the sleeping Hinata. She was lying on the soft bed while he was sitting besides her. His eyes kept glancing at her chest, hoping something would pop up.

_Nope, nothing. _It could probably be because of the baggy blue sweatshirt she's wearing. If only she could take that off...

His eyes then fell on her short, blackish hair. It reminded him of that kind of Rihanna hairstyle she had on at the VMA's. The length of her chin-line, but only two strands that were longer than the hair itself. _Cute, _he thought. Her bangs were covering her eyes a little. He swept them off a bit.

Hinata winced at his cold touch and slowly opened her pale, white eyes, meeting Uchiha's black ones. For a second, they were staring at each other.

After the short encounter, she squealed like a dolphin. Sasuke covered his ears when hearing this noise. "Agh! Do you have to be so loud about it!?"

She hyperventilated at the sight of him. "W-W-Where am I!?" She looked around and saw no one else.

"At the nurse," he replied sternly. "You fainted. Doesn't that ring a bell?"

She didn't have anything to say. She was taking short breaths while panicking like crazy.

"What'sa matter? Cat got your tongue?" Even though he looked sexy with his devilish smirk, it still didn't change Hinata's way of thinking about him.

Finally, she uttered a sentence. "W-What t-time is it?"

"It's first period already," he answered.

She gasped. Sasuke chuckled.

"I-I have to go." And like that, Hinata quickly got up from the small bed she was sleeping on and went out of the door. Sasuke followed her.

She saw the nurse sorting out papers at her desk. "Feeling better Miss Hyuuga?" she questioned. _Hyuuga? _Where did Sasuke hear that before?

Hinata nodded and opened another door, which lead her to the hallway. Sasuke walked out besides her.

"You look familiar," he murmured against the back of her neck. Chills went down her spine as he said this.

_Please don't recognize me, please don't recognize me, _Hinata prayed. "I-I'm usually a-a-a-around..."

He shrugged. This time, she walked faster and faster and tried to avoid the creep. Sasuke managed to catch up however. "I know who you are!" Uh oh. Shit.

"You're that quiet person that hangs around with Kiba and Shino! And that tomboy, and Rock Lee..." What a relief! At least this proves he didn't see her at the witness of that treacherous day...

Hinata nodded reassuringly and kept walking until she saw her class. Sasuke gave a small grin. "I guess I'll see you around." He then walked away to his own class.

Thank God he left! He was so... intimidating. And no-to-mention... painful to look at...

She opened the door to her class. The class stared back at her and so did the teacher, Miss Anko.

"Ah, miss..." She couldn't remember her name.

"Hinata H-Hyuuga..." Hinata finished her sentence.

"Yes, Miss Hyuuga," Miss Anko began. "Would you care to explain to us why were you late for our class?"

Hinata gave a loud gulp. "W-Well, you see, I-I was at the n-n-nurse..."

Miss Anko raised her eyebrow. She could sense the fear in Hinata's tone. It made her give a mean smile. "What did you do? Trip on a pencil?"

There was an outburst of laughter. Hinata felt another wave of unconsciousness sweep over her again...

"Silence!!!!" The teacher yelled. Everyone had immediately shut up. "Miss Hyuuga, I will not tolerate tardiness or disruption of my lesson! You will stay after school and write twenty times on why you should not be late or be a disturbance to my classroom. Let this be considered a warning and it will not happen again, understood?"

Hinata nodded her head slowly. She felt like crying right now.

"Good now take a seat and write down what I'm writing on the board..." _Is first period over yet?_

-x-

"Hinata! Hinata! Are you alright?" Kiba cried out while running over to Hinata. He was in the same class as she was, and had witness the embarrassment. He gave her a passionate hug. She hugged him back with open arms. She needed this.

"Yeah, I'm a-alright," Hinata muttered through deep sighs.

Kiba gave a sympathetic look. "Teacher's a bitch." This made Hinata smile a little. Kiba always found out the right words to say.

They both walked towards their next class. "How was your summer?' Kiba asked.

"It w-was okay," Hinata replied.

"Where did you go? I haven't seen you all summer."

"I-I was traveling." _And it sucked._

"Oh." They met up with Shino and Rock Lee.

"Hey Hinata! Hey Kiba!" Rock Lee said excitingly. Shino only waved.

"H-Hello Lee-kun. Shino-kun," Hinata retorted.

"Sup?" Kiba asked.

"Nothing much really," he replied. "School's boring so far. Whatever happened to the happy youth we all use to have?" There, Rock Lee goes again about his philosophy of youth.

Kiba rolled his eyes to Hinata, who giggled a little.

"School sucks," Kiba said. "I'm gonna cut third period. Anyone wanna join?" No one answered. Kiba was always the rebellious one. "No one? Hinata-chan? Rock Lee? Shino?"

"You're crazy," Shino muttered. He finally said something!

"W-W-Where's Tenten?" Hinata changed the subject.

"She's probably jumping people," Kiba said. They all laughed at this comment. Even Shino grinned at it. "Oh by the way, why were you at the nurse Hinata-chan?"

"B-Because I fainted..." Kiba seemed confused.

"Why did you faint?"

"She probably saw Naruto," Rock Lee answered. Once again, Kiba rolled his dark brown eyes at this.

"N-No..." Hinata looked at some other direction.

"It wasn't him," Shino said. "It was Uchiha." They were all silent. "I saw her faint in front of him..."

"So, you have a thing for the bastard, eh?" Kiba began to glare.

"N-No! I-I don't like h-him! In fact, I-I hate him!" _More than you ever know._

Kiba's ticked-off expression now became an ear-to-ear smile. "Doesn't everyone?"

"Except most of the pretty ladies here," Rock Lee stated.

"They're ditzes." They all began walking to their classes and as soon as Rock Lee and Hinata went to their class, Kiba and Shino walked to theirs, but not before exchanging goodbyes.

"Later," Kiba said while walking with Shino.

Hinata and Rock Lee waved and went inside their classroom. Maybe second period will be better than first...

... Or not...

"No," Hinata whispered as she saw that one specific person she had thoughts of killing in a slow, agonizing death. Sasuke Uchiha.

**End of Chapter.**

* * *

Thanks for reading! Please review and I promise I'll update soon:) 


	2. Tears

**You don't remember me, but I remember you...**

**I lie away and try so hard not to think of you.**

**But you can decide what they dream?**

**And Dream I do...**

-Evanescence, song Taking Over Me.

* * *

Finally, school was over (for the day only). Actually, school wasn't technically over for Hinata, who was writing the 12th time on why she shouldn't be late for school or disturb people from their lessons blah blah... and to make sure she does it, Miss Anko is staring directly at her with a ruler in one hand. What she'll do with the ruler, Hinata had some creative ideas that probably wouldn't be allowed in school.

Five minutes later, she was finished writing it. She handed the paper over to Miss Anko. Carefully, the teacher analyzed it. Hinata felt her hand cramping up from all that pointless writing.

"Very well then," Miss Anko said. "You may now leave."

Hinata sighed with relief and began running out of school with her book bag and her freedom.

Her father might be wondering why she was so late. She didn't want to tell him she had detention on the first day of school. She could get in so much trouble if she mentioned the word "detention." What was probably good for her was to lie. However, she was always a bad liar, but her father never really notices most of the time.

Quietly, she opened the door to the Hyuuga mansion. "H-Hello father," Hinata said as soon as she saw her father, Hiashi Hyuuga, reading a set of papers on the kitchen table. He only greeted her with a soft grunt.

_He's probably doing his job. This means I shouldn't disturb him_. _But if I don't tell him, he'll assume I was in trouble!_

"The r-reason I was so late was because I h-had this thing t-to d-do after s-school..." Hiashi didn't really seem to pay attention.

_Alright! Saved by the over-working dad! _Hinata quickly went upstairs to her room.

She didn't make it that far when she saw her sister, Hanabi, stopping her at her tracks.

"Where were you?" she asked curiously.

_Great._"Ugh... I-I was a-after school..." Hanabi's expression on her face was _priceless_.

As a result, she laughed her head off. "Yeah right. What did you do? Flash people?"

Hinata stared directly at her sister. She always had a strange imagination.

"You did?" Hanabi's big smile now became the priceless look she had before.

"What!? NO! NO! God N-No!" Hinata exclaimed.

"Oh... then what were you in for?" Hanabi made detention seem like prison for her.

"B-Being late and d-disrupting the class."

"Oh. Wow. Yawn, I'm bored now." Hanabi paused for a moment. "Why were you late? You're barely tardy any of the time."

Hinata looked down. "I-I went to the n-nurse."

"How come?"

"C-Cause I fainted."

At that moment, Hanabi went downstairs to the kitchen. She thought she already knew why Hinata fainted. "Because of Naruto!" she yelled.

_No, it's not him, _Hinata thought as she continued to her room.

She opened to the door to it and threw herself on her big, comfy bed. Her eyes met the ceiling. What a plain view she saw. Only dark lavender stood out from the walls. That's it. Instantly, her mind start thinking of _him_. Hinata couldn't stop thinking of _him_. He was the only thing (or person) that stood out from her mind, and the incident that came along with him.

Sasuke Uchiha.

She couldn't even say his name. It was so difficult for her to say it. And after she did manage to say the name, she had a funny taste in her mouth, like she has bad breath or something.

Oh, how Hinata despised him. She never disliked anyone so much in her entire life. Sasuke was the first. She barely even knew the guy, but after she witnessed the shooting of her cousin Neji, she just wanted to kill that bastard.

Tears were appearing in her eyes. She quickly wiped them away. They still kept coming back. She decided to go to the kitchen to get some tissues and a cup of water, so off she went, zooming downstairs,the living room, then the kitchen. Her father wasn't there anymore. She only saw Hanabi eating a turkey club sandwich on the table.

Hinata saw the tissues on the counter and took some out and then

then grabbed a cup from the dishwasher, and poured some water from the sink into the cup.

"Why are you so sad all the time?" Hanabi asked, swallowing a big bite of her hero.

"What?" Hinata was in a daze to listen to anyone right now. She was turned with her back against her sister to avoid any confrontations or questions on why she was crying. However, Hanabi was leading on.

"I said why are you sad all the time?"

"Oh." Hinata didn't want to bring up the memories again, so she stayed silent.

"I know that you can't move on because of Neji's death," she explained, "but wouldn't it kill you to smile a little? At least any signs of moving on?" Her tone was a little bit shaky, but clear.

She looked down at her shoes. Hinata hated when people kept trying to force her to be happy. It was never going to work. What Hinata did all the time was to fake a smile. It seemed to satisfy people, but not her. She couldn't pretend a smile this time.

Quickly, she walked away from her sister without answering her question.

-x-

The next day was a little more okay than the first day of school. Everyone was adjusting to their schedules and the people around them. Hinata was with her clique of friends at a nearby clique of other friends.

"I tried calling you Hina," Tenten said, "but your sister said you weren't home."

"Didn't I tell you she was in detention?" Kiba retorted.

"Oh yeah I forgot!" She gave a dumb smile. "What I meant to ask was how was your alone time with Uchiha?"

Hinata was walking faster than the rest of her friends that seemed interested in knowing what happened at the nurse's office.

"Hinata!" Rock Lee cried. "Slow down!"

Hinata turned to them while she was walking. "C'mon I-I don't w-wanna be late for class!" She might as well change the subject.

Suddenly, she bumped into someone that caused them to drop their books.

"S-Sorry!" She turned to see it was one of the most popular girls in school, Sakura Haruno.

"Watch where you're going, spazz!" she cried and picked up her books. "God." Sakura flipped her glossy pink hair and walked away with an attitude.

Hinata's index fingers were touching each other and she felt very hot in her cheeks. She looked very red.

"Skank," Tenten muttered. "If I could, I'd beat the make-up out of her."

"Tenten!" Rock Lee exclaimed. "Don't talk that way around Sakura-chan!"

"Why you love her or something?"

He became silent.

"Oh my God! I never knew you had a thing for hookers!" She, Hinata, and Kiba started laughing. Rock Lee didn't find it amusing. And also, they couldn't tell whether Shino was smiling at the remark or not.

The bell rang. This meant they all had to separate.

"Bye guys!" Tenten shouted, going to her class.

"Ciao!"

"B-Bye for now!"

"Let the youthfulness stay with you all!"

"..."

-x-

Hinata opened the door to her class. There were lots of people talking. She took a seat next to Chouji, the overweight kid who basically ate everything, and some other boy.

Since she had no one to talk to, she decided to read her _Twilight_ novel. She had only 321 pages to go. Too bad she wouldn't be able to finish the book in time, when someone was calling out to her before she could read five words from it.

"Hey Hinata-chan!"

Hinata instantly recognized the voice and turned to see Naruto across from her. She blushed from his sweet smile and closed the novel. Maye another time...

"H-Hello N-Naruto-kun," she replied.

"How are you?"

"I-I'm fine... you?"

"I've been better." For a moment, they looked at each other with intended silences.

A feeling came onto Hinata. It was the feeling she always get while looking at Naruto. Butterflies-in-her-stomach-week-in-the-knees kind of feeling.

She blinked and saw Naruto color a little. Hinata couldn't BELIEVE IT! He was actually blushing at her!

They stayed that way for a little while, until Sakura ruined the moment.

"Hey Naruto!" she called out. He broke the stare between them and looked towards his side to where she was sitting next to him.

"Hey Sakura-chan!" he said.

"What'cha doing?" Sakura asked flirtatiously.

This made him redden even more. "I was talking to Hinata..."

"Oh really?" _Ya really_._Now stop flirting with my man!_ "You two didn't seem like you were talking..."

Sakura snickered a little. Naruto scratched his head.

"Ugh..." he became speechless.

Just then, someone came to the door and made everyone silent. "I'm terribly sorry I'm late class! See, this cat was stuck in a tree and I had to get it down for an elderly..."

"Liar!!!" Naruto shouted.

Kakashi-sensei sighed. "Okay I admit, I was just late. Period." He went onto write on the board. He had his usual mysterious mask on that made everyone wonder what's underneath it...

_Probably a hideous scar, _Hinata thought. The class stared at him in silence.

"Alright, now we're gonna start off with pairing all of you up with a partner!" Kakashi called out the names of the students and made them pair up with others. "Naruto, you're going to be paired up with..."

_Me!__Please let it be with me!_

"Chouji..."

_Awww man!_

"Ino, you'll be paired up with Hinata..."

_Ino?_She looked around and saw a pretty blond looking back at her and waving. She smiled and waved back. _She seems bubbly_.

"Sakura, you'll be paired up with Shikamaru..."

Kakashi heard a grunt from both people and ignored it. He kept pairing other people and when he was finished, he gave a set of directions. "The reason why I made you pair up with other students here, is because I wanted to see teamwork from all of you! That is how you pass this class."

"But it's just Test Prep!" someone called out.

"Yes, I know, now let me finish. In my class, you'll be receiving a lot of projects and that will count as half as your grade. You both do teamwork in the projects I give you, it will be an easy A. Any questions?"

Sakura raised her hand. "No, you cannot switch partners," Kakashi said.

"Awww why not!?"

"You'll have to learn to deal with each other. If you can't, too bad. If you won't cooperate, I'll simply fail you."

"This. Is gonna be. A drag," Shikamaru wailed.

Kakashi looked happy. "Alright, now it's time for today's lesson!"

It's funny how someone could switch moods easily from being very serious, to just plain preppy.

-x-

Lunch! The most favorite period of all the students! Hinata found her friends saving a seat for her. She grinned and went to sit with them.

"So she was like what the hell's your problem? And then I was like, you're my problem! And then she told me all this crap about me being some lesbian and then I told her she ain't never gonna get any from anyone which was totally true cause she's still a virgin..."

"Aren't you still a virgin too, Tenten?" Shino asked.

"Well yeah... but they don't know that," she chuckled. "But you know, just whatever." She sipped some of her chocolate milk.

"I'll be right back," Kiba said throwing his try away.

"Where are you going?" Rock Lee questioned.

"Someone else..." This caused them all to roll their eyes. When will Kiba ever stop?

"B-But Kiba-kun, what i-if you get c-caught?"

"Don't worry Hinata-chan! It'll only be for five minutes!" He then left the cafeteria.

Tenten started giggling. "Impressive, no?"

"W-What do you mean?"

"He's doing this to impress you." Tenten rolled her eyes again.

Hinata shrugged.

"Hinata, Kiba DOES like you. A lot," Rock Lee stated.

She shrugged again. "I-I like h-him too. B-But as a f-friend."

"Uchiha," Shin muttered.

"What about him Shino?" Tenten asked.

"He's looking right at you." He pointed to Hinata.

Hinata caught a glimpse of Sasuke, who was sitting alone at a big table. He thoroughly stared at Hinata, with the same teasing smirk he had that makes a lot of girls crazy over him.

"What the hell does he want?" Tenten said.

_Yeah, what the hell do you want? _Hinata thought. Then, he made a gesture for her to come over to his table._No, no, no, and no!_

Tenten smirked. "I think he likes you Hinata-chan!"

"W-W-W-W-What!? M-M-Me!?" She shook her head.

"Flirt with the jerk! Make the girls hate you!"

She didn't want his fan girls to hate her.

"I don't think that's such a good idea," Rock Lee said. "Sasuke is very dangerous..."

"Don't be a wuss!" She grabbed Hinata's arm forcefully and dragged her to where Sasuke is.

"T-T-T-T-T-Tenten p-p-please d-d-don't!" Hinata pleaded.

"Hiya Sasu-GAY!" She made the last syllable stand out.

He stayed silent. Tenten shoved Hinata towards him.

"Have fun!" she whispered and then dashed off to their table.

_I'm gonna hurt Tenten! _Hinata thought while nervously taking a seat next to Sasuke. They had nothing to say to each other.

"H-Hi?" Hinata stuttered.

"Why hello there," Sasuke replied softly. "Can I help you?"

Hinata's eyebrows saddened. "I-I thought..." she would sound very pathetic if she said what she was about to say.

"You thought what?"

"N-nothing... n-nevermind..." _I thought you'd be dead by now_.

_Cliché cricket._

"Hn," was his only response.

Hinata decided to leave without embarrassing herself anymore.

"Where are you going?" Sasuke asked.

"Um.. I thought- I thought... you didn't w-want me here..."

"You think too much." He gave her a crooked smile.

She sat down on the table.

"What's next period for you?"

"S-science."

"Same here."

_Silence._

"You don't talk much."

_I don't want to talk to y_ou. "S-sorry U-U-Uchiha-san..."

"Don't call me that," he said flatly. "Just call me Sasuke."

Hinata nodded and looked towards her table. They were enjoying themselves without her. She turned away and looked sad.

"What's wrong with you?" he asked.

"N-nothing," she replied. _You're what's wrong with me_.

"Okay whatever."

_Silence again..._

"Talk," he commanded. "You're boring me."

_Asshole._"I-I don't know what to s-say."

"How about 'what's up' or 'how are you'?"

"H-How are y-you?"

"Bored."

"Oh..."

The bell rang. It's the sound of salvation! Hinata grabbed her tray and threw it away. "I-I have to g-go." _So I could avoid you_.

He walked besides her. "I'll go with you, since we both have the same period," he said, much to Hinata's disappointment.

They both started walking out to the hallway. Hinata heard growls from girls that they were passing by.

"Are you serious!? Her again!?"

"What does she have that I don't?"

"Boobies!"

"You immature creep!" _Smack_.

That last one made Hinata giggle.

Her and Sasuke saw Sakura in their path. "Hello Sasuke-kun," she purred.

He just shrugged.

Sakura turned her attention to Hinata. She gave her a mean glare and then wiped it away with a twitchy smile.

"Hey Hinata," she said through gritted teeth.

"Hello Sakura-cha---" before she could finish, Sakura left with her butt sticking high in the air, and cat walking towards her class.

"Tch," Sasuke grunted. The bell rang again. This time, he grabbed Hinata's hand and they both ran towards the classroom.

This time, Hinata could feel warmth in his hand, not the icy touch she felt at the nurse's office.

Within seconds, they made it to science class.

Ironically, Hinata was trying to avoid her past. Now, she was running with him.

**End of chapter.**


	3. Anger

Thanks for the reviews, people! Keep reviewing and I'll update faster! Anyways right now, my school has a delayed opening, which means I can type for two hours w00t! That's all I need! Enjoy the chapter and remember, I do not own Naruto or all the other beloved characters!

Update: Today has been a sad day:( I've got detention because I was sitting with my friends at another lunch table and I had to stay after school until four! Anyways, my hot prep teacher is leaving! He is so nice to us and he made writing well basically... fun! He kissed the girls on the top of their heads and I kissed him... on the cheek that is! Hehe I'm a playa :D I bet they're all jealous of me x3 Okies, now you can enjoy!

* * *

**She's the symbol  
Of resistance  
And she's holding on my  
Heart like a hand grenade **

_-Green Day song, She's a Rebel_

* * *

The bell rang, meaning it's time for the last period of the day. Hinata hoped to God that Sasuke wouldn't be with her in her last class. But as that probably might not happen, she's stuck with him till school ends, as I'm quoting from Shikamaru, "What a drag." 

To avoid being next to him, she tried sitting next to two people between her and in front and back and sideways. "We're saving that seat," a snobbish-looking girl told Hinata.

"O-Oh, I didn't k-know..."

"Yeah, well now you do." With that, Hinata left unwillingly. There was one empty seat next to Sasuke, and a whole bunch of girls were fighting for it.

"No that seat is mine!"

"Sasuke-kun, tell her that's my seat!"

"Bitch."

"You're the bitch!" In the drop of a hat, the girls started pushing and shoving each other.

"Hinata." Did Sasuke just called her?

The girls stopped. And stared. Directly at Hinata. Wondering if she'd take the seat or not.

Hinata gulped. _No way in hell am I going to sit next to him. _She decided to keep looking for more seats and there, she found only six more. However, the people sitting next to the empty seats only glared at her, telling her with their dirty looks, "_You can't sit here._"

She doesn't have a choice in this. Her final option was to take the damn seat. Slowly, she sat on it, and bowed her head down. The girls couldn't believe what she just did. That was theirseat, not Hinata's. But since the teacher came into class with someone's collar they're dragging, they quickly sat on their regular chairs.

Turns out, it wasn't the teacher. It was the principal, Miss Tsunade. Guys were in love with her big breasts.

"Have a seat Mr. Inuzuka," Tsunade commanded strictly. _Busted._

She pushed him forcefully to a chair. "Alright, alright! Geez!" Kiba protested and sat with his head down.

"For trying to cut class, you have detention for a week."

"What!?"

Miss Tsunade then left and closed the door. The people started talking amongst themselves.

Hinata got up from her seat and went over to Kiba, who had a sour expression on his face.

She tapped his shoulder. "K-Kiba, they c-caught you?" she asked.

Kiba only nodded. "Assholes," he muttered and began moping around.

He barely gets caught in his great escapes. This was a first, since Miss Tsunade was now principal of the school.

Hinata smiled. "T-Things could've gotten worse..."

Kiba looked at her with his expression softened. He gave a small grin.

Hinata just absolutely loved it when he smiled. It's so warm and welcoming. You just wanted to hug him!

The door started opening again. Hinata squealed a little and hurriedly went back to her seat.

This time, Mr. Gai, the teacher, finally came out. He looks almost like Rock Lee. Is that his dad?

"Good afternoon class!" he exclaimed and flashed his pearly whites.

"Good afternoon Mr. Gai," the class said in unison.

"Okay hush up now, cause we're gonna be studying geometry..."

-x-

Class was so boring. Hinata looked north from her and saw Kiba. Snoring. It seems like the teacher still didn't catch him in his little nap._Wake up Kiba!_ She thought to herself. Then, an idea popped into her mind. She grabbed a piece of paper and started crumbling it into a ball. Then when Gai wasn't looking, she threw it as far as she can. _BULLSEYE!_She caught Kiba's head. However, he still hadn't woken up from the amusement.

Hinata gave up. There's no use in trying to anymore if your friend is on dream land and you can't seem to take him back to Earth.

Something came flying on her desk. A folded piece of paper. She tilted her head and turned to see Sasuke, grinning mischievously. _What the devil did he write on it?_

She started opening the note. It had neat handwriting that formed into a single sentence.

_You got something to do after school?_

_Sasuke._

He wants to hang out with her! _Screw that, I'm never gonna hang out with..._

"Miss Hyuuga," Gai announced. Kiba woke up instantly and yawned. The teacher's attention still was on Hinata. The class started staring at her.

"Um... yes?" she replied quietly.

"What have you got there?" Gai asked, pointing to the note.

"N-Nothing..."

"It looks like something. It looks like a note." His hand came out. "Give it to me."

Hinata sighed and hesitantly gave the note to Gai.

"Now class, if I ever catch you passing notes, I'll simply read them." He opened the note. "You got something to do after school? Sasuke."

Hinata could see Sasuke rolling his eyes and slouching on his chair.

The girls gave Hinata an envious look.

"Well now she does," Gai said, crumbling the note and throwing it away. "You got detention. You too Sasuke."

He raised his hand. "Yes Mr. Uchiha?"

"Why does Hinata get detention?" Sasuke questioned. "It's not like she passed me anything. She was simply reading it."

Gai became silent. "Okay then. Hinata, I apologize for my mistake. You don't have detention," he pointed to Sasuke, "but you still do."

He only shrugged his shoulders. "Okay."

Gai went back to his lesson. Hinata couldn't believe what she just heard. Sasuke... was... defending her? She can't BELIEVE IT, she just can't.

She looked straight from her and saw the girls still glaring at her. Kiba was even looking at her, but not the same way the others were. His eyes then went to Sasuke, which turned as the same glare the girls were giving to Hinata. Sasuke was only looking at the board. Kiba gave an ominous glance and then turned around. Right away, Hinata could tell he doesn't like Sasuke. _What a great friend!_

"That concludes our lesson," Mr. Gai said aloud. "Now you can pack-up and get the heck out of here! Except for you Sasuke. You stay here." He heard an obnoxious grunt from the Uchiha. "I believe it's your bad, Sasuke." _Your bad? _

The other students left out of the class. Kiba was the first out so he only lounged on a wall, while waiting for Hinata. She finally came out and tried looking for Kiba. He grabbed her hand. "Right here," he murmured. They both headed to their lockers, which were close to one another.

"You never told me you were friends with Sasu-GAY," Kiba said, while emphasizing the last syllable.

"I-I'm n-not," Hinata retorted. "I d-don't even want to be his friend!"

"Good," he murmured. "I don't want you hanging out with that guy."

She agreed with him completely, but she was curious on his reason why... "Why don't you w-want me to h-hang out with S-Sasuke?" she questioned out of curiosity.

"Because he's bad news," he answered. "Do you know he's in a gang?"

No way. She shook her head.

"Well, he is. He's been doing shit with all his other 'buddies'. Some real shit. Not the shit I do," Kiba explained.

"Is N-Naruto in a g-gang too?"

"Nah. He's too... preppy..." There Kiba goes again with his stereotyping. "But the point is, he's really dangerous. I don't want him to screw you up. You're perfect the way you are." Hinata blushed at the comment and Kiba soon realized what he just said. "Ugh, I mean---"

She giggled. "I k-know what you mean." They began walking outside the school doors.

-x-

"So Uchiha was sticking up for you?" Tenten asked through the phone. She was eating crackers with peanut butter while talking to her friend for like half an hour.

Hinata was telling her what happened in math class. "I d-don't know why, but he was r-right. I wasn't the one p-passing the note..."

"Duh!" Tenten licked one of her fingers that had peanut butter on them. "But I wonder why he would be sticking up for you in the first place though... and I can't believe he wants you to hang out with him!"

"I won't." Hinata's answer was stern.

"Why not?" she asked. "I mean, he just defended your defenseless ass! No offense."

"None t-taken," Hinata replied. Hinata knew she couldn't really stick up for herself. Besides, she couldn't tell Tenten why she hates Sasuke. She just couldn't. "Besides, Kiba t-told me he's in a g-gang."

"Bullshit!" Tenten exclaimed. "You know how Kibbles is!" Hehe. Kibbles. "He'll say all this crap just so you won't do it! Besides, how the hell does he know?"

"I-I don't know..." Hinata was now dumbfounded.

"Exactly!" Hinata heard crunching noises in the phone. "Listen, Hina, you're my girl and all, but sometimes you could be dumb! Just ask him how does he know, cause I wanna know too..."

"Okay," was her simple answer.

"Alright, now I gotta go, but I'll call you back later!" Tenten hung up the phone.

Hinata then hung up the phone and laid on her bed. Why does Tenten want her and Sasuke to hang out? I mean, if she knew the real reason why Hinata hated him so much, she'd definitely join her in her hate-fest. After all, Neji was her lover. And like lovers, they were madly in LOVE with each other. Hinata thinks they even lost their virginity to each other!

As soon as Tenten found out he died, she cried like crazy and started drinking beer. She offered Hinata some, but as always, she refused. Tenten had an addiction problem, but she finally managed to kick that when she went to Alcoholics Anonymous. She still drank a little when she always thought about it.

The only thing that Hinata could do to ease her troubled mind is to take a walk. She's hasn't been doing that for awhile, so she decided to take one right now. She hopped off the bed and grabbed her small, orchid jacket.

She started running out of the house without bothering to ask her father where she was going. He probably wouldn't even care.

She strolled down the neighborhood. Autumn felt more like late summer. The leaves still haven't changed color and the wind wasn't really blowing. The sun was only shining down, without any clouds to block its ray. Hinata wondered why she even bothered to bring a jacket.

There were only a few people that were out on the streets, many of them Hinata knew from school. She started walking at a more distant location and at the corner of her eye, she saw a figure coming towards her.

The hand of the figure grabbed her shoulder and she immediately gasped and turned around.

"Hey there," Sasuke mumbled. He put his hand back into his pockets. "What are you doing here?" His face was emotionless and like a closed book. His dark bangs covered his eyes as always, which made it difficult for Hinata to know if he's looking at her or not.

_Why do you care? _"I-I was just w-walking," Hinata retorted and began walking away.

"So are you going somewhere?"

_As long as I'm not with you. _"N-Not really."

Sasuke gave his casual, sexy smirk. "Be careful then. There's a lot of bad people here."

_Does it look like I don't know, stupid!? _"Okay... t-thanks..." She started walking rapidly now.

She looked back to see if Sasuke was following her. No he wasn't. The hot asshole disappeared out of thin air. Maybe Kiba was right. Even if he wasn't in a gang, she still knew that he was very dangerous and could be capable of anything...

-x-

Ino sat next to Hinata. It was fourth period already, and the day was going by fast. It was on a Friday nonetheless. Mr. Kakashi told his class they had to sit next to their partners whether they liked it or not. So far, Hinata and Ino didn't mind each other at all. In fact, they got along very well.

"Hey Hinata!" Ino exclaimed while taking a seat next to her.

_She's so pretty, _Hinata thought. "H-Hello Ino-chan!" They gave each other smiles.

"What's up?"

"Nothing r-really. You?"

"Nothing much either." They stayed silent a little. "You like anyone?" Ino couldn't help but ask.

"W-What?"

"You have a crush on anyone?"

Hinata looked down and blushed. Ino gave a toothy grin. "Who's the guy?"

She looked at another direction. Ino tried to copy her sight. "Sasuke?"

Now her eyes widen like those of an owl's. "HELL NO!" Everyone stopped and glanced at Hinata after the sentence she just said. "I-I m-mean no..."

They went back to what they're doing. Ino was shocked. "Wow Hinata-chan!" she shouted. "I never knew you cursed!"

"I-I-I don't..." she closed her mouth.

"You hate Sasuke that much?"

_Yes._"No..." Hinata didn't stutter that sentence.

Ino gave a doubting nod. "Sure."

The bell rang. The class started leaving as soon as possible. "See ya, Hinata!" Ino said, waving.

"Y-You too!" Hinata then met up with Tenten and Kiba. "W-Where's Shino-kun and Lee-san?"

"They're somewhere," Tenten replied. "So Kiba... do you think Hinata and Sasuke would make good friends?"

This made Kiba flash her a weird look. "No!"

"Why not?"

"Cause he's gonna screw Hinata-chan up."

"How so?"

"Cause he's bad."

"Do tell."

"He's in a gang Ten!"

"Oh really?"

"Yeah really!" Kiba was about to lose it.

"And how do you know?" _Yeah Kiba. How do you know?_

"Cause I just do!" He walked passed them. "I go out a lot and I know these things! Jesus Christ!"

"Calm down!" Tenten cried. "It was only a question!"

"Only a question? How about 20!!" He then went towards another direction.

Tenten clicked her tongue. Hinata cleared her throat loudly and Tenten only flashed her a dead glare. "What!?"

"N-Nothing..." Hinata went back helplessly.

"Go talk to him!"

"W-What should I s-say to him?"

"Stuff?"

"I d-don't know if Kiba would wanna talk to me..."

"No! Not him! Uchiha!" Tenten then left. "I'm gonna talk to that stubborn jerk! Kay?" She turned to Kiba's direction.

_I'm not gonna talk to him! Why doesn't Tenten realize I don't like Sasuke!? I hate him so much and yet, she's very clueless in knowing that! My heart only belongs to Naruto! Naruto... I haven't seen him today... I know! I'll go talk to him!_

Hinata then went to find the love of her life, Naruto "ramen boy" Uzumaki. She started walking hurriedly in the hallway, but still couldn't find the blond anywhere... _maybe he's in the cafeteria... _She decided to look there. Her "stalker" instincts were correct. He was happily slurping the noodles of his ramen alone. She smiled confidently and then walked towards him. And then tripped.

"Ow..." She fell flat on her face.

"Hinata-chan!" She turned her face and saw Naruto looking down at her. "Are you okies?" _Okies. How cute_.

She smiled sympathetically. "Ah yeah..." He then picked her up by her forearms. Hinata could just faint in them. Well, she almost did.

_He smells just like his meal, _Hinata thought. _The scent of love!_

"T-Thank you Naruto-kun," she muttered.

"No problem!" he gave her a thumbs-up. "Wanna sit in my table?"

_Hallelujah. Hallelujah _(and no, I do not mean the Paramore song). "Okay!" She followed him towards his table and he then starts eating his ramen again, while Hinata looks at him childishly. He doesn't seem to notice. _Cute, but clueless Naruto._

"Lunch for three?" Hinata couldn't believe her ears. She recognized the voice. It can't be him again. Was he stalking her all of a sudden? Was he gonna kill her like he did to Neji?

"Sure Sasuke!" Naruto said obnoxiously loud. He pulled up a chair. He stared at Hinata with a vehement look.

_Go away. _Hinata looked at another direction.

"You aren't gonna say hi?"

_No way. _"H-Hi?"_Damn_.

He yawned purposely. "Naruto, you like Sakura?" Naruto then got out of his trance from staring at Sakura too much who just happens to be there.

"Ugh..." he blushed. "I-I guess..."

Hinata faced down and looked positively crushed. She had a feeling Sasuke knew she was in love with him. Why did he do that to her?

"Is it that obvious?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke glanced at Hinata. "Yeah."

Tears welled up in Hinata's none-colored eyes. "What about you Hinata?"

Hinata quickly wiped them away and looked up. "N-No one," she lied. _Thanks to you_.

"Sure?"

"Y-Yeah."

He smiled widely to his satisfaction. "Wanna hang out?"

If Sasuke was trying to get to Hinata, she wouldn't let him be without a fight. He's obviously taken an interest in her. She doesn't know why and she could careless about the unknown reason. All she wanted was revenge. In order for her to do that, she had to play his little game. When it's the right time to crack him, she'll be there to do it. She also needed the strength to do it. Without a moment to waste, she held her head high and looked him straight in the eye. "Okay," was her final response without a stutter.

His small lips formed a crooked grin. "Alright."

_Alright indeed. Just you wait, Uchiha. I'm gonna make you regret killing my cousin. And it'll be worth it, seeing you defenseless and wiping that hideous but irresistible smile off your face. I could imagine it right now... you begging for mercy... but no... I'm not that shy Hinata you assumed I was... I'm a new woman... just no one knows is all... but you will... soon enough..._

**End of chapter.**

* * *

Has Hinata gone sadistic or what? Anyways, thanks for reading! Please review! 


	4. Problems

**I hate everything about you. Why do I love you?**

-Three Days Grace song, I Hate Everything About You.

* * *

Sasuke sighed. The girls kept surrounding Hinata as if she was some ugly creature they needed to kill. They kept yelling at her and wouldn't let her leave from the circle the girls started to form. 

"You're not going anywhere with Sasuke-kun!" a girl shouted.

"Yeah!!" others agreed.

Hinata became frightened for her life. She was too speechless to say anything to them. Only Sasuke had to come to her rescue.

"Hey!!!" he yelled. "Get the fuck away from her!!!"

The girls obeyed instantly and scattered like a bunch of animals. Hinata was set free! She began to run from them and went besides Sasuke. The girls were enraged by this.

"Let's go," he mumbled to Hinata. They both left the girls there, to glare and think nasty thoughts about her.

"U-Uchiha-san?" Hinata questioned.

"Sasuke," he corrected.

_Whatever._"Where are we going?"

The heartthrob stopped for a moment and gazed at her. _"_You like cafés?"Hinata nodded. "That's where we're going."

How unlikely for him to take her to some coffee shop. He must be dying to know who she is. _You'll get to know me, _Hinata thought. _Soon enough.._

Later, they were at Starbucks, asking for drinks.

"Hello sir," the cashier said. "What would you like?"

"I'll take herbal tea," Sasuke retorted.

"And for the ma'am?"

It took a minute for Hinata to know that she was being talked to. Sasuke nudged her arm. "Oh! Ugh... a v-vanilla latte..."

"Cold or hot?"

"Cold."

"Alright, that'll be five dollars." Sasuke handed her the money and they went to a table outside the place.

Hinata was still deep in thought. Sasuke only focused his attention on her. When she looked up at him, she quickly went back to her facing down on her lap. "What are you thinking?"

_Choking you. _"S-Stuff."

"About what?" he asked, trying to look interested.

She decided to be half honest with his question. "A b-boy..."

"What boy?" Sasuke's expression mocked her.

_Not you, _she thought.Hinata became quiet with the question. She wasn't going to tell him she had this huge crush on Naruto! He already knew that, since he did ruin the chances of her ever going out with him... she despised him for doing that... and Sakura as well because she doesn't even like the blond! She was too busy hovering over this lunatic! If only Hinata could make Naruto see that she's right for him...

"Naruto?" Hinata's eyes became wide. Did Sasuke have mind reading powers?

"Ugh... no no!" Hinata blushed and tried to shake it off. She felt the heat inside her cheeks and it wouldn't go away.

"It's pretty obvious you like him." Hinata hinted a bit of anger in his sentence.

"I d-d-don't!"

"Yes you do. You're stuttering." Smirk.

"I always stutter!"

"True..."

The cashier came to them and served their drinks at the table.

"Do you guys want anything else?"

Sasuke looked at Hinata. "N-No thank you," she replied.

The cashier then left

Sasuke took a sip of his tea. Hinata drank a little of her latte.

"How's your latte?"

"G-Good..."

He took another sip of his tea. "You got a little something on your lip..."

Hinata tilted her head. "Here?" She wiped off her bottom lip.

"No, I mean right next to your lip." He rose up and began caressing the little smudge right above her upper lip. His finger delicately wiped it off. Hinata reddened very much at the contact. She could also see a close-up on his face. His mouth didn't seem small anymore. His nose was perfect. His eyes didn't seem to be as intense as they did when she first sighted them. It only showed loneliness and compassion towards her. He stopped touching her after awhile, but he was still glancing at her.

_Oh my God, what is he doing!? _

After that, he hesitantly went back to his seat. "I-Is it gone?" she asked.

Sasuke nodded his head and drank some of his tea. Hinata could see a slight color on his face, but it quickly vanished.

-x-

It was 5:36 pm. When Sasuke and Hinata were tired of hanging out with each other at Starbucks, Sasuke voluntarily walked her to her house. There wasn't much to talk about at the way home. He was as silent as she was. _Cat got your tongue, Uchiha? _Hinata thought. She chuckled. Sasuke gave her a "what-so-funny" look. She just glimpsed at him and flashed a bogus smile. He didn't really notice.

They were in front of the Hyuuga Mansion just ten minutes after. "See ya," he said while leaving her to her door. Hinata waved and opened the door to her home.

She was now thinking of a plot to use against Sasuke. She had to show him how strong she can be... how much of a killer she can be... how much fury was boiling inside her... but how can she show these feelings to him?

Suddenly, an outburst came to the door. "Hiya!!!" Hanabi yelled while kicking her foot to the air. "I'm back from karate! By the way Hinata," she walked towards her, "how come you never told me you had a boyfriend?"

_BOYFRIEND!?_"I d-d-d-d-don't have one!"

"Then who was the guy?" She kept throwing punches in the air.

_My enemy. _"A new friend..."

Something came to Hinata. She eyed Hanabi for a minute. Hanabi wore a white outfit and a yellow strap around it. She finally realized how she was going to better herself.

Hinata ran upstairs. "Wait!" Hanabi called out. "What's the guy's name!? He looks like Justin Timberlake!"

_What the hell?_

Hinata knocked on her father's door. He came out and looked blankly at his daughter. "What?"

"C-Can I sign up for karate lessons like Hanabi?" she pleaded.

Hiashi blinked. "No," was his answer.

"W-Why!?" Hinata's voice sounded desperate.

"Because you might hurt yourself."

"Father, I w-want to learn to defend myself!"

"You can't even defend yourself with Hanabi! How do you expect for a 16 year old girl like you to learn if you're just fragile and weak?" He closed the door in front of her.

Tears came down her cheeks. "I want to learn!" She kept pounding on the door. "Please father!" she screeched. Hanabi came following towards her.

"What's wrong?" she asked sympathetically.

"Let me prove to you I can do it f-father!" Her pounds became more fierce. "I want to learn karate!" She stopped for awhile and then slid down. She hugged her knees. Hinata placed her face onto them and sobbed. "I wanna l-learn!" Hanabi put a hand over her shoulder.

"Don't worry Hinata," Hanabi whispered. "Maybe dad will let you..."

"No he won't!" Hinata snapped. "He'll never l-let me prove t-that I can be s-strong!"

Hanabi sighed and started knocking on the door. "Dad," she wailed. "Let Hinata take the karate lessons! She's trying to prove to you that she can be strong! Why can't you give her a chance?"

Finally, Hiashi opened the door. It caused Hinata to stand up and wipe her tears. "Because," he began. "She's too weak! She might even give up on the first try. I will not waste my money on that."

"Father!" Hinata bellowed. "I p-promise I will not quit!" She looked him straight in the eye.

He didn't seem too convinced. "And what if I do put you in karate lessons?" he questioned arrogantly. "What will that prove?"

"I'm not that fragile l-little girl you thought I was."

-x-

"Your dad is letting you take karate classes?" Rock Lee asked.

Hinata nodded proudly. Tenten hugged her and squealed. "That's my Hinata-chan!"

"That's hot," Kiba snickered..

"Good choice," Shino muttered.

"I s-start tomorrow!" Hinata exclaimed.

"Awesome!" Rock Lee beamed.

They went to their classes after the joyful news of Hinata's new hobby. She and Kiba went to Miss Anko's class. She was standing there, expecting the students with her arms folded. "Miss Hyuuga," she said. "Nice to know you're joining the class."

Hinata rolled her eyes slightly and took a seat next to Kiba.

"Now class," Miss Anko began. "As you take out your reading books and turn to page 137, you'll see the vocabulary you have to define..."

Fifteen minutes of reviewing your vocabulary was just unbearable. Hinata raised her hand. "Yes?" Anko questioned.

"M-May I use the bathroom?"

"Just as long as you don't hurt yourself." Swiftly, Miss Anko grabbed the hall pass next to her desk and tossed it at Hinata, which had hit her head. "Whoops."

"Ow!" Hinata rubbed her head while picking up the pass that dropped to the floor. Then, off she went to the hallway.

Many things were on her mind right now. How were karate classes going to be like. Why Sasuke was actually talking to her. Why he killed her cousin. And who was the cutie that was leaning next to the water fountain.

His arms were folded in the similar manner Miss Anko had her arms like. He started checking her out with his cold, teal eyes. His dark red hair was lively. He had some sort of a tattoo on the side of his temple that meant _love i_n Japanese.

_Who is he?_

The strange boy had an evil smile across his face. _Maybe he's a new student..._Well, if he were a new student, Hinata wouldn't even try to help him because she was too darn shy to even introduce herself and she was in a hurry.

She was at her destination in a matter of seconds. The only thing she did there, was fix herself in front of a mirror, Even she had to check on her looks.

After she was done in her own little moment, she stepped outside of the bathroom and saw... chaos...

Everyone was running around, screaming their heads off. Hinata panicked. _What the hell is going on?_

She started running outside of her school with all the other people. Frantically, she looked around to spot any of her friends. To her relief, Hinata found Shino.

"Shino-kun!" she ran to him. "W-What's going on?"

"Terrorist threat," he said calmly. "Three people broke in the school and started beating up whoever they saw."

Hinata gasped. "Wh-Wh-Where are they!?"

Shino shrugged. "They could be anywhere."

Suddenly, they heard a blood-curling shrill. They both ran to the source and in shock,, they saw a bloody Rock Lee on the ground, with Sakura standing right by him in horror. "Somebody help him!" she shouted.

Immediately, Hinata went on the ground and held up her friend in her arms. "Lee-kun!!!" she yelled. He still wouldn't wake up. He had cuts on his cheeks and a black eye.

Hinata started sobbing in concern of his safety.

Shino then turned to Sakura, worried as well. "What happened!?"

"He saved me!" she retorted through the muffling of her hands onto her mouth. Tears started coming in her emerald sea eyes. "A-And they kept beating him!" A crowd came around the four of them.

"Move it!" Tenten blustered while shoving others aside. And then her jaw dropped. "Oh my God! Rock Lee!!!" She started taking short breaths. "Somebody get help!!! Don't just stand there like a bunch of idiots!!! Help my friend!!!" A siren began to break their stillness.

Hinata pulled Rock Lee closer to her. "Please wake up," she whispered through her cries. Someone came after her and tapped Hinata's shoulder. She turned to see the boy of her dreams.

"I'll help!" Naruto declared and started taking Rock Lee from her arms. He slumped him across his shoulders and walked to the ambulant truck that came quickly. Hinata didn't hesitate in hugging him.

"T-Thank you, Naruto-kun." The hug became tighter and then she let him go. He nodded his head with a quick blush and placed Rock Lee on the bed that was strolling towards him. The ambulance hurriedly put him in the truck.

Tenten, Shino, and Hinata came in without a doubt. Tenten was holding Rock Lee's cold hand and stroke his black, greasy hair.

The ambulance was about to close the door when a shout came upon them. "I'm with them!" Kiba yelled and hopped on to the truck with a worried look on his face. "What happened to Lee!?"

"He got the crap beaten out of him!" Tenten retorted while she started crying. "For protecting Sakura!"

Kiba gaped. "Who's the fucker that messed with him!?!?"

"We d-don't know!" Hinata exclaimed. She rubbed her eyes and the image of the redhead came into her head. He... was... the... attacker...

**End of Chapter.**

* * *

Thanks for reading and reviewing! Please R&R more and wait until the next chapter comes out!

Update: Re-edited! That's the last time I'm going to use Ma Sexy as a font again! Sorry for the grammar mistakes!


	5. Hopeless

Sorry I made the last chapter... intense...

I'm gonna make it up with this one! Think of it as a holiday gift from yours truly! I promise you this will be good!

* * *

**Memories, they fall apart, whenever you're inside my head  
Take my tears, they say a lot, since you're the one who put them there  
When I needed you the most you were, nowhere to be found  
But, I still hung on, just hoping for, my love to come around**

-Tila Tequila song, Paralyze.

* * *

The nurse finally came out from the emergency room. Kiba, Shino, Hinata, and Tenten stood up from the seats they were impatiently sitting on. There were a series of unfortunate events going on. A gang was terrorizing their school, the people are going mad, and their friend has been severely injured due to defending the school's prom queen. What will happen to all of them, but most importantly, what will happen to Rock Lee?

"He's going to be alright," the nurse said. "However, he broke his wrist and has many wounds that will probably heal for awhile." She pointed to a faraway door. "You may go visit him."

They were relieved and started running towards the room. They saw their friend, bandaged up and staying alive. He was resting his eyes. The four friends just stood there and saw Rock Lee sleeping peacefully.

Unfortunately, that peacefulness didn't last long.

"Wake up sleeping beauty!" Kiba yelled and came jumping onto his bed.

He instantly woke up. "AGHHHH!"

"Glad to see you too."

"Lee-kun!" Tenten came and hugged him tightly. He made whimpering noises, indicating she's hurting him. "Sorry!" She let him go and gave a nervous chuckle.

Hinata grabbed his unbroken wrist and smiled slyly at him. Rock Lee smiled back.

"Nice to see all of you!" he said, stretching his arms. "Did I miss anything?"

"Aside from all the chaos around the school and Sakura practically crying her eyes out for you, not really," Shino retorted quietly.

Rock Lee's smile became a little wider. His face was blushing from the thought of Sakura actually caring.

"Yeah, well, don't start getting a big head from that!" They all laughed from the comment Kiba made.

A thought reoccurred to Hinata that she wanted to mention to Rock Lee. "D-Did you know who a-attacked you, Lee?"

Everyone became quiet after that and faced him, wanting to know the answer. He solemnly shook his head.

"I don't know who he is," he explained. "but I know he had red hair and greenish-blue eyes... I never saw him before... he was kinda creepy-looking."

"What was he doing to S-Sakura?"

"He was trying to..." he became speechless.

The group caught onto his silence. Rock Lee always committed himself to protecting people, even the ones he doesn't even know!

"You're a good guy," Tenten stated. "Always doing the right thing, ya know? I hope whoever the hell the freaking bastard is, who fought with you, should just drop dead."

Hinata knew who he was talking about! She even had the feeling the strange boy was the one who took a shot at Rock Lee.

A churning sensation came into the pit of her stomach. She didn't feel so good when she thought about him now...

Why was he just standing there, doing nothing at her while he waited to do something to Sakura Haruno? She maybe pretty and all--- but Hinata wasn't bad-looking either.

_Oh God, what am I thinking!? _Hinata thought. _I should be happy I wasn't attractive enough for him to do anything to me! I'm so pathetic! Let alone, I'm keeping my mouth shut about ever seeing him!_

"Hinata-chan, are you okay?" Kiba asked. "You don't look so good..."

"I-I'm fine," Hinata replied quickly. "A lot is in m-my mind lately..."

"You need to go home?" Rock Lee asked.

She only shook her head. She didn't want to be selfish and leave Rock Lee.

"It's alright Hinata! I'll be okay!" Can everyone read her mind all of a sudden?

"Okay..." she hastily walked out of the room, then hospital, and ran towards home.

What a long day this has been! Too many things were happening at the same time. It was just too stressing and frustrating! And it was the beginning of it all...

Hinata stopped in her path. She just couldn't walk home like this! Home was too far away. The neighborhood is too untrustworthy and the people were too sinister.

But she had no ride to take her back home. She might as well get there quicker by running as fast as she can. And that's exactly what she did.

Her feet started picking up the pace. She passed a few streets. Maybe it wasn't so bad at all.

A sudden honking noise distracted her. She covered her hears and turned around. The car was a dark blue, but she couldn't tell what car it was, since she wasn't really an expert on vehicles.

The car started honking again, which got into her nerves.

"What!?" she mouthed to the driver. The car window started pulling down and out came a black-haired spiky boy.

"Need a ride?" Sasuke asked, being the driver. He grinned overconfidently, while slowly cruising to gaze his level at Hinata's.

_No!!!_"N-No thanks," she said nervously.

He gave her a glare. "What's wrong with you?" It's like he could see right through her.

"Nothing, I'm per-perfectly f-fine!" _Yeah right. I'm tired, I'm scared, and all I want is to go home so leave me the hell alone!_

"No you're not. By the way, didn't I already tell you to be careful in these kind of parts?" He clicked his tongue. "Tch. Women never listen these days. Pathetic."

_Pathetic!?_She wanted to punch him. The only thing she did was bawl her fists and like a spoiled brat not getting what she wanted, stormed off, leaving Uchiha there in his car.

"Where are you going?" He drove his car a little bit to face Hinata. "See, this is exactly what I'm talking about."

"I'll be okay!" Hinata reassured.

Sasuke tilted his head. "You didn't stutter."

Her face blushed. "I kn-know."

Suddenly, his car stopped. He stepped out while Hinata stood there anxiously. He walked towards her.

His body stood only one inch between them. Sasuke had to look down a little to see Hinata's face while she looked up to see his. It looked as if he was about to kiss her.

"Come with me," he whispered in her ear. She flinched.

The tension between them heated.

Hinata gulped from Sasuke being so demanding... and dominant.

"I-I-I---"

"No excuses." He went back inside of his car. Hinata just stood there. "What are you waiting for?" He obnoxiously honked again.

She gave a yelp and came into his car in a matter of seconds.

"That wasn't so hard now, was it?" he teased and started driving.

-x-

No matter how many times Hinata turned to face Sasuke, his expression was always intense and somehow depressing. Whenever he turned to see anyone, he would have that look that declared them ignorant or to leave him be. He always had that appearance towards her whenever they saw each other and never really said a word. It was a bit uncomfortable when she had someone to look at her like that. Sometimes, in the blink of an eye, you can actually see him change moods. But that would be impossible to catch.

_Cheer up emo, _Hinata thought. _Your misery has just begun!_

"That was crazy," Sasuke muttered, interrupting her thoughts.

"What w-was?" she asked.

"What happened in school."

"Oh!" She nodded her head.

"I didn't see you there..."

"I w-was at the h-hospital."

"Why?"

"My f-friend Rock Lee was beaten up by the p-people who s-sneaked inside our school."

"Ouch. Is he alright?"

"Yes."

"Good to hear, good to hear..." Sasuke's voice then trailed off.

Since their conversation died, Hinata looked out the window, bored out of her mind.

"Does he know who attacked him?" he blankly asked.

"N-No, but he does know how he looks l-like," she replied.

"I see."

More silence, followed by an apathetic sigh from Sasuke.

"Don't you ever talk?"

_Not to you. _"I-I don't know what to s-say most of the time..."

"Didn't I already tell you what you can say to me?"

Hinata encountered the moment. "H-How are you?"

"Bored. As always."

"I'm trying..."

"I know you are." Sarcasm, much? "But don't you think you can try a little harder?"

"It's h-hard."

"What do you mean it's hard? It's easy to talk!"

She shrugged her shoulders. She was more of a listener than a talker.

"Don't be so stupid. Just talk. About anything."

"Umm..." she thought for a moment. "Who do you h-hang out with?"

"Why do you want to know that?"

"Y-You said we can talk about anything..."

"Well, you already know I hang out with Naruto," he gave a tortuous smile at her. "And Sakura."

"Oh..."

He stopped the car all of a sudden.

"This is where you get out," Sasuke mumbled.

She opened the car door and ran towards her house.

"You're welcome!" Sasuke cried out and drove away.

"T-Thank you!" she cried back, but he already left.

Hinata then went inside her house. Hanabi came running at her with a worried look on her face.

"What happened!?" she asked loudly. "I heard people got jumped in your school!"

"Y-Yeah..." Hinata face another direction. "Where did you hear that?"

"From my friend's sister who goes to the exact same school! Where were you?"

"At the hospital."

Hanabi signaled sheer terror. "You got jumped?!"

"No, but Lee-kun did."

"Oh no! Is he okay?"

Hinata nodded her head. "He'll be fine."

Hanabi sighed with relief. "That's good to hear!"

"Did dad ask w-where I was?"

She shook her head.

Hinata became sad. "Why?" Hanabi asked.

"Just wondering. Thanks," Hinata said and went into her room.

Nothing was gonna be the see anymore. School, security, safety... some things were going to change because of those horrible people that terrorized her school. It was going to be in the news, the paper--- basically everywhere that had media! Well, maybe not everywhere, but _close_.

She thought about the redheaded boy that came into her school. He--- and others--- were doing damage. But why didn't he jump her when he got the chance? Maybe their plan didn't start yet... maybe they were only waiting.

Hinata could've came up to him and asked if he was new. He's probably lie in order to hide his alias and then she would ask if he was lost. He might either say yes or no. Or he could've done something different from what she expected.

But imagine if she did talk to him--- would that change anything?

-x-

The next day, the BOE announced there was no school. What do you do when there is no school? You can stay home and rot, hang out with friends, go places, etc...

Hinata decided to visit Rock Lee from the hospital. Will she walk or take a ride from another known stranger? Walking will be best instead.

As soon she finished eating the stacks of pancakes, she dressed into blue, denim jeans, a loose turquoise blouse that showed some cleavage, and gray sneakers on. She went out to her destination. If only she had a car to take her there... after all, she already had her driver's permit but her father was too busy to even lend her a secondhand used car.

She wondered if any of her friends had cars... well only Kiba and Tenten did. That's about it. _Maybe I should call them up_. Luckily, she had her cellphone with her wherever she went.

She first dialed Tenten's number. The answer machine came up. Next was Kiba.

"Hello?" he said.

"Hey Kiba-kun!" she retorted.

"Hey Hinata-chan! What up?"

"J-Just going to visit Lee-kun at the hospital... w-wanna come with me?"

"Sure okay! Do you want me to pick you up?"

"Y-Yes please."

"Alright, later!" He hung up the phone and so did she.

Hinata sat on the porch and waited patiently for her friend to come over. A few minutes passed... she only saw the surroundings around her. Some people passed by that she knew from school, but never really talked to.

And then she saw him again. The redheaded boy.

He instantly looked at her, but Hinata glanced away and pretended not to notice.

What was he going to do right now? Was he going to confront her?

Some time flew by, and she went back to looking at him. He was still there. _Stop looking at me._

Without any warning, he started walking towards her. The stranger was two feet away from her.

_Please don't talk to me, please don't talk to me..._

"Hello there," he said in a smooth voice. _No! _"You look familiar. Have we met before?"

"I d-don't think s-so..." Why did the baddies have to be so darn sexy?

He gave a slow nod. "I'm Gaara... what's your name?"

"H-Hinata..."

"Hinata...?"

"From Konoha town?"

"Oh right! So... you go to school there?"

Hinata was afraid to answer that. "Y-Y-Yeah..."

He gave the same evil grin he did before. "Right," he said and started leaving. "It was nice meeting you... Hinata-heme..."

She blushed very much at the suffix. Pretty soon, he disappeared without a trace.

Does he know who she is now?

Just then, a small red car came into her view. "Hey Hinata-chan!" Kiba cried.

She waved and came inside the car. "H-Hello Kiba."

He examined her. "What's wrong Hinata? You look red."

"A-Ano... it's the sun..."

Kiba shrugged his shoulders and started the car. "Road trip!!!" he shouted in Hinata's ear. He was going to leave her partially deaf.

After that, he drove on to the streets and away to Konoha hospital. There was barely any talking between them two, since Hinata's mind was thinking of Gaara's "charming" ways and Kiba was hoping she would make the first move.

The silence was finally broken when Kiba could not take it anymore. "Do you know what they're gonna do to the school?"

Hinata shook her head.

"They're probably gonna tore it down," he snickered.

Kiba. Always the abstract thinker. "Why would they t-tear down the school?"

"Cause it's all destroyed anyways."

"Not s-so much..."

"Wanna bet on it?"

"I don't know... let's just w-wait and see..."

"Alright," Kiba turned his head. "But just you wait. One minute, it'll be all clean and stuff, and the next, BAM! It will crumble down."

Hinata gulped. Even though she never liked school, she still didn't want it to be gone.

Kiba took a glimpse at her reaction. _Haha, _he thought. He always loved scaring Hinata.

"Now you look pale," he stated.

"I-I always looked pale," she said.

He flashed his toothy smile. Hinata smiled back at him.

-x-

About 12:07 pm, they were at the hospital. Hinata bought a vase of lotus flowers for Rock Lee. He always said they were his favorite flower. Or something like that.

Suddenly, when they came to his room, they both abruptly opened the door and yelled "Surprise!" to Rock Lee.

His eyes widen with surprise. "Oy!" he greeted. "I didn't expect you guys to come..."

"Yeah, well we did!" Kiba retorted.

He chuckled. "It's been so lonely here..."

Hinata went to him and gave him a friendly hug. "That's why we were th-thinking of you silly! Here," she put the vase of flowers on the nightstand next to him, "these are for you."

He looked like he was about to cry. "Thanks Hinata-chan!" he sniffled.

She giggled. "You're welcome Lee-kun."

He froze. "Wait--- aren't you people suppose to go to school?"

"Yeah..." Kiba said. "But I finally convinced Hinata we should cut!"

"Bad girl!"

"What!? No-no!" Hinata waved her arms. "We have no school today!"

"Sweet," Rock Lee said.

They began talking for awhile, until Hinata had to excuse herself to the bathroom. They proceeded and she left to go.

She didn't really need to use it. She just wanted to tour around the hospital. There wasn't much to look at. Just doctors, nurses, surgeons, and sick patients. Some of the patients were students from Konoha High._How many people did get jumped?_

Something caught her sight. Sakura Haruno was there, with a vase of a white daisy, trying to look for someone. She stopped and saw Hinata.

"You friends with Rock Lee?" she questioned.

Hinata nodded anxiously.

"Where is his room?"

"Go s-straight and m-make a turn until you see room 506."

"Okay." She headed towards the room. "Oh by the way, would you stop hanging around with Sasuke-kun? Cause, he ain't yours. He's mine."

_What!? I'm not even hanging out with him! He's hanging out with me! _Hinata wanted to scream. Was it this frustrating to be with the Uchiha? It's like he had this territory marked around him from all these other girls. Couldn't they see beyond his good looks that he's a vicious monster? Guess not. She decided to save the trouble and just leave. She'll call Rock Lee later, since he had a phone next to him and she knew the number by heart. Things were obviously not gonna get better.

**END OF CHAPTER.**

* * *

Thanks for reading! Please review :3 Promise to update frequently! 


End file.
